Ancient Relic
by magicalbubbles14
Summary: On a normal day, Fluttershy gets bored, so she mistakenly ventures out of Equestria. She becomes lost in an unknown forest, but meets a strange Pegasus named Relic. She continues to visit him, and eventually they become friends. Later, she asks about the relic mark on him, and he tells her what he knows. Unknowing to them, is that the mark holds a dangerous secret.


**Prologue**

**Hello everybody on fanfiction! You may not know who I am (Or I ever existed), so I will introduce myself, I am magicalbubbles14! I am not new here, but since I read many stories here, I have decided to get my butt out of bed and RULE THE WORLD (no, just kidding)! Anyways, before I get to the story, I would like to say that this is my first ever story I will make! It probably will not be that good, but-**

Rainbow Dash: Hey, get on with it already your wasting their time!

**Where did you come from (I thought I shut the door)?**

Rainbow Dash: I've just come to do the disclaimer.

**That's supposed to be my job, but ok!**

Rainbow Dash: magicalbubbles14 does not, and will never, NEVER, own my little pony or any of the characters. The only OC she will own is Relic and the plot she made up!

**Thank you and please enjoy the story!**

Rainbow Dash: Hey, am I in this chapter?

**SHHH, it's starting!**

_... This is a legend that which people speak, one has been lost over the evolution of ponies. This is the story of the first settlers of a land that was soon to be Equestria. These settlers immigrated to this land to find a place to call their own. As the years went by, a king and Queen came into power to give wisdom and healing to the people of the new land. _

_That is, until one night, the King and Queen became power hungry, and decided to rule over more land that was close, and enslave the peasants. As with that they formed many armies to seize innocent villages and towns. The people of the old were feared, and never spoke to the king and queen to stop. Over many years of torture and violence the two caused, the people of this land had enough of their foolish act, and decided to declare war amongst the King and Queen. The battle raged on, destroying homes, lives, and causing mass destruction in every corner. People starved, and prayed for this war to end…_

_ Finally, as the war comes to a close, the people of the damage land, which they now called Equestria over a period of time, imprisoned the King and Queen into a thick forest where no one would see them, but the people found out that the Queen had a newborn child, a boy. Therefore, they banish the two in a mark, which the little boy will obtain on his own when he grows older. But will be bound to this forest by a chain, a chain where only one pony will know how to open it from the heart, but until then, he can never come out the forest, and his parents will never be revived… _

…_until the chain is unlocked…_

Meanwhile, in modern Equestria, ponies gather in many places, playing, walking, or doing stuff that's not really important. Take Fluttershy for instance; although she took proper care of her pet rabbit, Angel, and baby-sat Applebloom and the rest, on her free time, she was bored. Really bored in fact, other than that, she would stroll down Equestria with her head down so she won't be timidly seen around many people. With a sigh, she continues her walk, until-

'BUMP!'

Screeching as she falls, she looks and sees the only person she would most likely trip under (Rainbow Dash: That's her problem she never looks up). "S-Spike...! I-I'm sorry, I didn't… See you there…" Spike slowly gets up, picking up the pile of (Rainbow Dash: Boring) books that Fluttershy already knows it belongs to Twilight. She speaks up, "So you and Twilight are busy to...?" As Spike picks up the last of the books, he says, "Yeah, I mean she's acting so strange right now. She keeps babbling about some ancient civilization before Equestria was even thought of. I don't know where she thought of that topic, but she's so worked up over it." He starts to walk off. "At least you have some free time on your hands to actually go outside and enjoy life, or hang out with friends. See you later Fluttershy," He yells out while walking away.

She thinks about what he said and comments, "Maybe I should go hang out with Pinkie, or fly with Rainbow Dash, or play dress up with Rarity, or-"All these ideas just pop into her head, that she doesn't even know where she was going, nor which direction. She did not know that the place now in view (probably not to her), was a thick and dense forest where anyone can get lost in. The forest has many wild animals Fluttershy never even saw, and the trees were very tall, as if they could reach the sky. Unfortunately, for her, she misses all of it because of her deep thought.

To finally snap her out of her thoughts, she trips on a little rock, and screams as she rolls into a nearby bush. Getting the leaves out her hair, she spots a little cut on her left back leg. She was about to cry her eyeballs out when she suddenly saw something, or someone fly across the sky at great speed. "Is that Rainbow Dash? But how did she find me here? How **did I **get here...?" she slowly gets up to go to the direction where the suspected "Rainbow Dash" would be.

"I… I never seen this place before… And, that couldn't have been Rainbow Dash, she's… Well, rainbow, but for that thing, the color was…Eep! Now she was really freaking out (other than freaking over the animal noises), and decided to walk a little faster. She wanted to just forget about following that… Thing, and just go home and deal with the cut, but for some reason, she wanted to keep going, to see who or what that thing really was. She couldn't fly over the forest (Rainbow Dash: Yea because you said the trees are tall, don't remind us) either. Reaching a clearing, she spots an unfamiliar chocolate pony with dark red hair and long tail. Hiding behind a tree, Fluttershy notices something about his wings. 'Since there folded, those still look pretty big; I wonder where he's from,' She says in her thoughts, almost trailing away when she gasps. When his unfolded, they almost look like he can be an angel with big and beautiful wings. The sun shined on him on that perfect moment, and Fluttershy wanted to go a little closer, so she slowly walks.

'CRACK!' The sound of a twig snapping startles her. The other pony folds his wings back, and slowly turns his head around to look at the most freaked out pony he'd (never) seen. Over all that, he finally speaks, "…Who are you?" With Fluttershy shaking behind the tree, he inches closer to her, as they, for the very first time, stared into each other's eyes…

O_O

O_O

O_O

Hmm… That went well.

**Rainbow Dash: Sounds short.**

You kept interrupting my story! I thought I was talking about it!

**Rainbow Dash: Because some things you might leave out, or repeat again**.

Yeah I know, reviewers, if I repeated somethings, or anything, tell me, because like I said, this is my first FanFiction story, so tell me if I made any mistakes! And also tell me how you like it. Ok, so, with a busy schedule, I won't be posting everyday, I might every week or every Saturday, but you get the point maybe. So I hope you liked it!

**Rainbow Dash: You already said that (let's just hope she won't repeat the whole chapter)**


End file.
